So Dissatisfying
by BloodyMarry
Summary: [Complete!For Now!] ...This night would not end on a silent or sweet note, but bloody and sexual one. In ways that Harry would only learn in later years of his lonely life, to be so dissatisfying. [FenrirxHarry]


So Dissatisfying

**HFHF**

Muscles tensed, and shifted as two bodies moved together, fast and hard, in almost total sync, while at the same time wild and uncaring. Fangs grew as lips curled up and a long sensuous tongue slipped out and lapped at the salty and deeply tanned skinned of the small black haired male underneath him. A hard piece flesh slipped into and out of a welcoming warmth, as two large and finely muscled arms came up to pull the smaller boy's legs farther apart and to sit to them on his waist.

A growl left Fenrir's mouth as Harry bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself from moaning. Fenrir let his hips drive into Harry in a rolling motion, his body grinding into the steadily melting youth, he was pleased when the cub's mouth opened and he let out all his restrained emotions, in a very vocal way.

Harry's eye lids slid to half mast and his bright green eyes rolled up hiding from and then moving back seeking out the werewolf who was currently pounding into his virginal body. He wanted the monster off of him, and yet he wouldn't be able to fight him off even if he wanted to. Harry's smaller hands gripped at the broad shoulders of the large dark haired animal above him, his long and sharp nails digging into the warm flesh that was found there.

The Alpha male heard his little cub moan something distantly related to _stop _and Fenrir grinned as he angled his hips to thrust into the spot inside of Harry's body that would have him crying out over and over until his voice was so hoarse he'd choose not to talk for the pain of it all.

"You don't really want me to stop, pup," Fenrir practically purred into Harry's ear. "Do you?" Harry bit his lip again, stopping himself from answering as Fenrir's hand gripped his hard length, Harry felt his insides collapse and his mind leave his body. Fenrir loved his physical response, but with his demanding nature so dominant inside him he wanted an answer with words as well.

Fenrir growled and bit into Harry's neck, not too hard but enough to draw blood. Harry's back arched almost immediately and he pressed his entire body closer to Fenrir's, "Answer me, pup," Harry groaned and pushed his body down on Fenrir's manhood, he wasn't sure he could speak. But when he felt a slightly rough, yet silky tongue lap at his bloodied neck he couldn't stop himself. His mouth opened and for a second he had to search for the lost words.

"Yes," it was low and breathy, it was forced and seemed almost painful, but Fenrir was pleased. He pulled back from Harry's neck and licked his lips, almost growling in his new hunger. His perverse mind wouldn't stop it's reeling, with it's new and inventive ways to take Harry. But for now he'd stick with the old, with tradition, he'd take the cub the way he had always liked.

His strong arms wrapped around Harry once again and he tugged the body off of his own, before flipping him over, and when Harry's body was too limp to stay on it's own Fenrir pushed him onto his hands and knees. Fenrir leaned back on his own knees, behind Harry to admire his work, though it wasn't for long. The clenching muscles of Harry's entrance, and his need filled moans soon became too much for the werewolf to stand.

His clawed hands grabbed roughly onto Harry's waist, with a quick positioning they were both ready once again. Fenrir took Harry in a firmer grip and then pulled the slightly whimpering boy onto his hard and aching dick. Harry practically screamed at the fast and slightly unexpected entrance, Fenrir's own larger body responded by thrusting in even harder into Harry, he threw his head back and howled animalistically with Harry, out to his mother moon.

Fenrir was slightly surprised when little Harry pushed his body back onto Fenrir when the larger male had pulled out for, apparently, too long a time. It wasn't long before Fenrir was moving into Harry with renewed vigor, his snapping hips pushing Harry harshly into the ground now, at least where he was arched and where his face laid resting in his crossed arms.

Fenrir, loved the noises his Harry made, the whimpering and moaning, every last one were immensely alluring to the werewolf and his insatiable libido. He noted that he was panting, that he was losing breath and he was much hotter and sexually aroused than he'd ever been with just any other pack bate he'd bedded. What was it about this pup that he found so appealing? Maybe that he was the forbidden fruit, that Voldemort had wanted him for himself and had given strict orders against his taking. Or maybe, his innocence was what had caught Fenrir, his light heart and brave soul and almost feminine yet distinctly male body. Either way, he wanted him. Mind. Body. And soul, to keep at his mercy for as long as he could ever want him.

His thrusting became more frantic as he felt his end coming, and yet in his own lost daze, he wasn't ignorant to Harry's pleads and cries for release. But Fenrir wouldn't give it to him, not yet, not until he'd proven that he'd be a good boy. So when his back tensed, and his balls began to draw up he leaned down and bit into Harry's shoulder while his hand moved to grab Harry at the base of his dick holding tightly enough to keep him from coming as Fenrir felt his own powerful release.

Harry cried out, loudly enough to where a few birds near them fluttered away frightened at the sudden and loud noise. White spots began to cloud his vision, and a painful, aching want flair up in his loins. He realized as the man on top of him became weaker and his body fell onto his own that he hadn't been allowed to come. He felt the sting of frustration, in the back of his mind and the hot prickling of tears in his eyes, this was so painful, and yet beyond any pleasure he'd ever thought to have existed.

He felt himself being moved, and Fenrir let his body roll onto the soft leaf covered earth beneath them both. Harry groaned and in his hazy desperation he tried to move his hips in Fenrir's strong vice-like grip, he wanted some kind of release and he'd try to get it anyway he could. Fenrir hadn't pulled his now limp manhood from inside of Harry's body so their spooning was beginning to get to Harry even more. This was purest of hells, the most dangerous of tortures, and Harry couldn't stand it much longer.

When Fenrir held strong, and pulled, though his hands didn't move, Harry whimpered in pain. What was this beast trying to do to him? Kill him, most likely. He heard his moaned and begging _please_, but it went ignored by the werewolf, just as he had ignored the painful and blissful bite to his shoulder earlier. It didn't occur to Harry though, that the bite he'd received would do to him, just what it'd done to Bill Weasley, he wasn't thinking past his own pleasure, and that was the way that Fenrir wanted it.

A clawed hand moved to pet Harry's dark and slightly wet hair, covered in some dirt and in leaves, it was attractive on Harry to say the least. Fenrir moved in to begin suckling on Harry's neck. The boy could hardly hold back his now terribly desperate moans.

"Please," Harry begged letting his body move in closer to Fenrir's, pushing at least his arse onto Fenrir's dick. The older male growled in both desire and anger. Harry couldn't use his body, he was Alpha, not that other way around. He'd have to teach Harry so he wouldn't even do it again, he smirked devilishly and his eyes narrowed slightly in his desire. The hand on Harry's dick moved in one slow squeezing motion up and then back down again making Harry feel himself come painfully close to his organism. Close enough that if he was touched again like that he would most definitely find himself screaming out his end.

"Please, what, pup?" Harry felt himself release a noise much like Fenrir's growl, he jerked in the stronger man's grip and he felt his blood heat up even more, only now in anger. He wasn't going to be ridiculed, or embarrassed any longer. He'd stand up to Fenrir and get him to leave, he'd find his own pleasure and he'd never worry about the monster behind him again. Only his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Fenrir harden inside him once again and squeeze his pulsing organ so painfully Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Please, what, _pup_?" His gritted fangs made a grinding noise as Fenrir slid his length out of Harry and then snap back into him almost painfully. Harry felt his entire body constrict and his skin catch fire. He wanted so badly to answer now, he wanted more than ever to get what he needed so desperately, but he wouldn't give up. Harry bit his lip until he felt blood spill over his full and bruised lips, which Fenrir smelt immediately. Harry almost passed out when he felt the man's tongue snake up his neck licking up the blood he'd caused to spill earlier, his hips moving slowly in and out of Harry in motions uniquely Fenrir.

Tears of sheer frustration fell down his soft cheeks, as the werewolf's free claw drug up and down Harry's chest moving to his nipples. Harry was putty under Fenrir ministrations, or at least his body was, his mind would still rebel, no matter how long it took to get what he wanted. Fenrir pinched Harry's nipple, letting some collected blood cool Harry's hard and hot bud. His hand squeezed only once more before Harry felt himself begin to break, he was so close and yet so infinitely far from his orgasm that it physically _hurt_ him, he was steadily loosing his sanity, and he knew soon he'd be at Fenrir's mercy. Something he never wanted to be.

"_Please_," this time his words were spoken so desperately throaty and needy that the werewolf almost gave in and fucked him hard enough so that their bodies would be forever imprinted on the hard earth underneath them.

"Tell me what you want, my Harry," the name rolled out of his mouth, in such deep rich waves, sending shivers down Harry's spine that the boy almost gave into the passion he felt for the beast who was once again over him.

He moaned desperately and pushed himself back onto Fenrir, hoping that without words he could persuade Fenrir into giving in to him and not the other way around. Though it wasn't happening, as his body was pushed flush onto the ground with Fenrir pressed so hard into him Harry was having a hard time breathing, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. He needed this he realized, with only little shock, he needed every single touch he could receive from the Alpha. And he even went as far as to think that he _wanted_ it.

"I-" he cut himself off and moaned as his prostrate was moved against, "..Want you," there he'd said it. He'd never say it again, he would make sure of that. But he would've die then if he didn't say it, so he had.

"Good boy," Fenrir felt himself become aroused in a most animalistic way, even more so than before. His new arousal at Harry's acceptance had his body flooded with torrents of relentless passion and heat. He couldn't think past his own wants now, he saw his vision become blurred, his eyes had turned an almost glowing predatory gold, his fangs had lengthened farther than before, as had his claws. His body seemed to have more force in it now, more power than before, and it only excited Harry. This night would not end on a silent or sweet note, but bloody and sexual. In ways that Harry would only learn in later years of his lonely life, to be so dissatisfying.

_-Fin_

**HFHF**

**A/N: **I thought of this on a sort of spur of the moment thing, like most of my stories. haha I'm not sure if this is just a one-shot or if I'll make it longer for you guys. I'm not sure if I'm up for a chapter fic yet. But I'll let you guys know when I decide.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
